two can live, but one must die
by numbuh13m
Summary: One-Shot! Dick, Wally, and Roy get kidnapped by a crazy man who wants one of them dead! One does die, at the hands of a friend. Killing your friend yourself to get freedom, is it worth it?


"thanks for picking me up guy's" Wally said as he got in the passenger seat of Roy's jeep. Roy got in the drivers seat with an at ease smile. Dick got in the back, and leaning towards the front.

"no prob, couldn't have you missing a second of this weekend" Roy started the car, and headed on the rode.

"yeah, got to thank Ollie for giving us the house for the whole weekend" Wally started then looked back at Dick. "hey man, how did you end up convincing Bruce to let you stay in a star city mansion with no adults"

"oh, your asking me that, Bruce is no way worse than Barry, how did you get you to stay" Dick countered, his smile in place.

"Aunt Iris ended up convincing him i'll be fine for one weekend, your turn" Wally said, now it's his turn to laugh.

"Alfred did that for me" Dick said. They shared a quick look before breaking out into laughs. Out of the three of them, the easy going of all there guardians is defiantly Ollie, the second easiest is a tie between Bruce and Barry.

Most people would think Barry would be fun and care free, and he usually is, but when it comes to Wally, he is careful and watches and plans. He watches Wally so close you'd think they were joined at the hip. Barry didn't stop stalking Wally at school til he was a freshmen. Now even at the age of 16 and a sophomore, Barry still resorts to watching Wally at school without being seen, but Wally know's he's there, it's a feeling. Oh and if you hurt Wally, you might as well sign your will. When Barry and Iris adopted Wally, Wally wasn't your normal boy. Years of abuse does that to you. Barry had to work late and Wally said he'll just walk home, he'll be fine. Barry regretted letting him walk home, even if they only lied to blocks from the house and when Barry was a kid, he'd have to walk home in the rain for 10 miles. Wally got jumped by a few bullies. Wally didn't know what to do but crawl up in a ball. Lets just say those kids couldn't walk or eat regularly for about 4 and a half months..

Bruce is no better. You mess with Dick, it's suicide. When he first adopted Dick, people kept calling Dick a charity case and circus freak... so on. Those little jerks went as far as making fun of the fact Dick's parents got killed. Seeing Dick come home on the verge of tears was enough to send Bruce's heart into a anger raged filled black hole. Bruce let Dick stay home the next day. Bruce stormed the school making sure everyone understood Dick was not to be made fun of. Bruce signal handily Stopped any Bullying in Gotham academy. He struck fear into the whole school. At least half the school need therapy, and a quarter of the school was admitted in a mental institution for a couple of months. A few week's later Barbra Gordon got a full scholarship to Gotham Academy, Dick Grayson's first friend.

Ollie, he's a teenagers dream dad. Well maybe for a boy who didn't watch his parents killed, or a boy who wasn't treated as a punching bag or sex toy. For Roy, Ollie is just who he needs, sure they fight, but they make up. Ollie doesn't fight Roy's battles, never did, even when some morons tried to bully him. That's what they were, morons, stupid... These kids tried picking on Roy right in front of Ollie, he didn't do anything to stop them. Most people were shocked when Ollie didn't do a damn thing, but what happened next sent them further into there shocked stupor. Roy pounded them, tossed them, beat them to a pulp, and threatened, 'you never dare this shit again, or else it be worse' Ollie smiled, he knew Roy didn't want help, the kid had so much anger, he needed a release. But if Roy ever did need help Ollie is there, as long as he asks. But Ollie is just a fun parent, Ollie gave Roy his first bear at the age of thirteen, first driving lesson at age of 10, allowed him to get baked at 15, and shit faced at 14... anything Roy wanted to try, as long as he wouldn't abuse anything, Ollie allowed him a taste.

Roy pulled pulled into his house, and all three of them got out. They started to head to the door when Roy stopped them.

"here Wall's, you guy's go ahead in, I'll be in, in a sec" Roy said, Wally grabbed the keys, and him and Dick ran to the door. Roy Walked to the garbage cans and pulled the recycling bin up first. as he reached the side of his house ware the bins go, and gun was placed to the back of his head.

"walk, or I shoot" A heavy dark voice speaks, Roy doesn't wan't to die, but he can't let Dick and Wally get hurt.

"where" Roy asked. He was hoping this man didn't see Wally or Dick.

"inside, now" Roy swore internally. He started to walk towards the front door, each step the man pushed the gun deeper into his head. Roy quietly opened the door and the man pushed him in, the gun never leaving Roy's head. Roy automatically heard Wally's voice ring through the house.

"yo Roy boy, what we watching DVR or..." Wally stopped talking as soon as he noticed the strange man with a gun against Roy's head. Wally was sitting on the couch and moved to the far end slowly, fear was taking over, but he's not gonna leave Roy and Dick to get killed.

"where's Richard" The man asked, as Wally stood up, hands in the air, he looked towards Roy for some conclusion on what to do. Roy showed no sign of knowing what to do.

"Shower" Wally whispered, he looked to the ground, small tears formed in his eye's, but he quickly blinks them away.

"Wallace, sit down, you move, you leave, I'll kill them both" Wally does as told. He watches as Roy is pushed towards the bathroom.

The man turns the water off and dick is shocked, he opens the curtain and then he see's Roy with a gun to his head by a man, wearing a ski mask.

"do as I say or Roy and Wally get killed" Dick nods his head understanding.

"get dressed" The man say's unemotionally.

* * *

It's so late no one is up, or can see the man with the gun now to Dicks head forcing the three boy's to his car. Sure they could probably fight him, but Wally and Roy didn't want to risk Dick's safety, and there sure Dick don't wan't that ether. The man leads them to his car and opens the trunk.

"Roy, get in" Roy looked at the man then the gun to Dick's head, it was no choice. Roy knew he was getting in.

"Wally, get in" Wally didn't bother looking at the man, he just stifled a cry and got in wishing uncle Barry would come to save him, and Roy and Dick.

the man picked Dick up and placed him in the trunk of the car and then closed in swiftly without making a sound. After a few moments the boys felt the car start to move.

"you two okay" Roy asked, he wanted to know if Wally was handling the closed in dark space alright. After another few minuets pass, a cry is heard.

"Wally" Roy asked, he couldn't sit up or move to comfort his young friend. He knew Dick was placed near Wally and knew he'll do a fine job of helping Wally cope right now.

"this is a dream right" Wally finally speaks.

"I'm sorry Wally, just hang in there, were slowing down, we might be stopping" Roy explains. It's a terrible feeling to not be able to tell what time it is, it's painful even if you don't have super speed.

* * *

The man put the gun to Dicks Temple and dragged him out, and then placed it back behind his head.

"both of you out" Roy and Wally didn't waist time in getting up and out.

"Walk" the man motions them to this old basement door. "You, Roy, open it" Roy did as told, not sure what was gonna happen, but he had a pretty good idea. The man used his right leg and kicked Wally in and did the same thing to Roy, and then tossed Dick in.

* * *

The man left them in a dungeon looking basement for what felt like hours. Roy was slowly starting to loose it. He stood from the spot he sat. He rushed to the little window with bars on it and screamed.

"what do you want, TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU WANT" Roy hit the door that couldn't be opened.

"to choose" a soft sadistic sounding voice broke through the room. Roy looked a little uneasy. He took a deep breath that was a little shaky and asked.

"ch..choose, wh...aa..what"

"two of you shall live but one of you must die" the voice of the man laughs at the three horrid faces. "You choose" the man leaves for hours, and Roy needs to get out.

"he knew our names" Dick finally stated.

"he did" Roy said, he didn't no what to make of this.

"did you tell 'cough' him" Wally asked Roy.

"what, no" Roy yelled, but then calmed down. He breathed in and then out.

"what's that mean then" Wally asked.

"he knows us, he's someone we know" Dick explained, and let Wally's head lean on his shoulder.

Hours pass, they wonder what day and what time it is.

Wally starts to cough, breaking the silence. He's getting sick, and sicker, his skin is turning blue and he can't stop coughing, his throat is so sore.

"I got it" Roy barely whispers, we get him to come down, come in here and we jump him, he probably won't gun, that'd work" Roy does a crazy smile.

"That 'cough...cough' won't work" Wally rasped out, Dick has been holding Wally for a few hours to comfort him. Wally is just getting sicker.

"oh shut up, you can't be that stupid, it's the only plan we got" Roy kicked Wally's right leg and Wally screamed out. Dick squeezed him tighter, he is so mad at Roy.

"chill out, he's sick" Dick yelled, Roy looked at him, anger was present in his eye's.

"really, well I'm sick, i'm sick of being in this cell thing, and all he's doing is complaining" 'Cough...Cough' Roy said before Wally coughed again. Before Dick could counter, Wally spoke.

"guy's, stop, this is what he wants" Wally said, stopping the fight.

"well it won't work, you hear that you SON OF A BITCH, IT WON'T WORK" Roy yelled to the little cell window.

"Yes it 'cough' will, if he 'cough' don't give us food and water 'cough...cough', yes it will 'cough'" Roy walked back to the cell window, trying to see something or anything. but it was just bricks upon bricks.

"Dick, I don't want to die" Wally cried, but whispered it so low, making sure Roy didn't hear. No one spoke for a few more hours, Wally no longer could stay awake, he had to sleep... Dick leaned Wally against a wall and Roy saw his opportunity to speak with Dick.

* * *

"so what happened, exactly" An officer asked.

"I wen't on a business trip, we let them stay at my house for the weekend, when I got home they weren't seen, and I received a message about 15 minuets later after I called Barry and Iris, and Bruce" Ollie explained, he was scared. Sure Roy had his faults and he loved challenging authority, but Roy does no better then just leaving, especially if he has Wally and Dick with him.

"after Ollie called we got the same message" Barry said, Iris put her arm around him. She know's how worried Barry gets. Bruce hated having to use the police, but they were kidnapped in there civvies. Alfred put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, urging him to speak.

"I got the same call" Barry, Ollie and Bruce pulled there phones out and hit play on the message, three young voices are heard saying exactly word for word the same thing.

"Ollie..."

"Barry..."

"Bruce..."

"We decided to head out, we'll be back next week or so, um bye" The call then ends.

"there reading from a script" An officer say's, even though it was obvious.

"this man, or women, who ever took them, he has to be someone you know, the house wasn't in shambles which usually happens during a kidnapping. This person had to have a trust to have the boys let him or her in. Or there was a threat of one of there lives, and them being friends couldn't risk any one getting hurt, including themselves. there wasn't signs of forced entry, the boys let this person in. you need to think, a person from your past maybe, someone you talked with, someone who might be angry with you" The cop explained, they all looked at each other, none having a clue of who could hate them.

"What about Barry and Iris" Ollie finally speaks, Bruce gets it to, he starts thinking the same thing.

"what" Barry yells, he's the nicest of the three of them in and out of costume, Villains don't even want to kill him, hurt him, yes, kill him, no!

"well your a cop, how many people have you put away, that would make them hold a grudge, and Iris is a news reporter, she tells the world what criminals have done what" Ollie explains.

"First i'm a forensic scientist..."

"who works for the police, you have a badge" Bruce was starting to get angry.

"no one know's who's in the forensics department, and I have a badge to get into crime scenes, if I ever had to make an arrest and to get into the station" Barry crossed his arms.

"and I have never heard about the criminal blaming the reporter, when I do a crime report, they tell me what to say" Iris then looked at both Bruce and Ollie.

"you two have to have enemy's before we would, you guy's have money, lots of it, your rich, people do anything for money" Iris say's.

"yeah, how do we know this isn't a ransom" Barry yells.

"why would they take Wally then" Bruce ask's.

"So he can't tell anyone" Barry yells back.

"STOP' a female officer yells.

"this is what the kidnapper wants, stop fighting... now, how did the boys meet"

"they were introduced by Bruce, Ollie and Barry" Alfred spoke after no one else would.

"So you all were friends before the boy's became friends...you can work together to find them" The female officer said and then a phone started to ring. Another officer picked it up, and started to speak "on our way"

"Roy's cell phone was turned back on" The officers followed by the families headed out to the location.

* * *

"Dick look, he's sick, one of us has to die.." Dick kept shaking his head in disbelief, how could Roy be saying this.

"Dick he's in pain, he's sick, he'll die anyway, lets do it now so we can get out of here"

"No Roy, he's... we can't let him get killed"

"yes we can, we have to, no one know's were down here, you heard that man, one must die, but two can live, why not kill the one who's already dyeing" Roy tried again to reason.

"But how do you even know he'll let us go" Tear's rolled down Dick's face.

"it's our only chance on getting out of here, and if he don't at least we put Wally out of his pain" Wally started to move a little and groaned.

"What's 'cough' Going on?...'Cough...Cough' ahhh"

"nothing, go back to sleep" Roy said calmly, Wally didn't have to be told twice.

"Dick?" Roy asked.

"he's all ready gonna die, right?" Dick needed to hear it again.

"yes" Dick didn't say anything just nodded. Roy nodded to reassure...

"yo mister, we made our choice" Roy yelled. The man didn't say another word just dropped two hammers into the cell.

"no, I can't...I thought he'd do it..Roy" Dick called out as he picked the hammers up and handed one to Dick.

"a quick shot to the head, he won't suffer" Roy explained.

"I can't kill him my self" Dick stated. Roy doesn't answer him, instead he walks over to Wally, he starts to open his eye's.

"Roy" his voice was still rasped. His eye's widened as he saw Roy raise the hammer above his head. "wa..it..no" Wally felt tears prick his eye's, he looked at Dick who watched in disbelief. He had to shut his eye's as Roy was about to hit him in the head. Dick watched, he couldn't move, once Roy smashed his head, and he heard a mini scream before Wally laid motionless on the ground. Dick looked at the hammer and now he wishes he used it on Roy before he had a chance to kill Wally. Roy was splashed with blood. Neither moved until they noticed the door finally open. The man came in with the gun held up.

"Drop the hammers" They both do, there still in shock.

the man hands them both blankets, there freezing. They automatically put the blankets around themselves. the man leads them out side and allows them into the back of his car. They both stare out the window, they don't notice the car stop until the man opens dicks door. Roy gets out on his own. The man turns Roy's phone on and hands it to him. This man leaves them as soon as he gave them the phone.

* * *

A few cops see Roy and Dick walking.

"hold the families back, there's only two of them"

the cops run up to them. "are you guy's ok" a cop look's at Roy and see's the blood.

"he's bleeding" the cop is ready to call the ambulance.

"it's not his blood" Dick speaks, his voice sounds so dark. The cop doesn't completely understand.

"wares your friend" no answer, then the families are seen running to them. Ollie hugs Roy so tight. and Bruce and Alfred do the same to Dick, but Dick and Roy just lay limp. Iris and Barry look around, Wally wasn't there.

"where's Wally" Barry ask's. His eye's start to water with tears.

"it's not Roy's blood" Dick whispers. Barry and Iris look at Roy's face, it's covered in blood, Dick say's it's not his...

"what happened to Wally" Barry started to panic.

"he's dead" Roy say's, everyone was in shock.

"why" Barry fell to his knees and couldn't help but cry.

"he was sick, two can live but one must die" everyone understood what Roy was saying, he killed Wally.

"you...you killed him.." Barry stood up and lunged him self at Roy. Five police Officers tried holding Barry back.

"you bastard, how could you, fuck you, you son of a bitch, how why" Barry stopped, killing Roy won't bring Wally back. Barry fell to the ground and Iris joined him. They held each other, tears came easy.

Dick looked at Barry and Iris, he regrets even of not killing Roy before he killed Wally. Dick remembered what Wally said to him, and his green eye's were filled with tears. "Dick, I don't want to die". Dick finally realized that Wally knew this was Roy's plan, Dick realized that Wally wanted Dick to protect him but he didn't.

"I wish I killed you, Wally didn't deserve to die, and your no friend, you killed him" Dick didn't take his eye's off of Barry and Iris, but Roy knew he was speaking to him, everyone did.

"i'm so sorry" Dick spoke softly. Barry pulled Dick into a hug, he wanted Wally so bad. Iris and Barry cried on Dick, Dick didn't mind, but Dick feel's he deserves to die!


End file.
